i'm in love with my sister?
by Ramechi
Summary: after so many years of being lied to Austin and Ally finally discover their true backgrounds
1. Flash Back

Mike POV:

Austin went to school today. His first day of high school after summer vacation and he didn't seem too pumped about it. Maybe that's a normal thing with teens these days. They'd all rather chill out at home on their iPhones and game consoles and whatever.

Anyway, I had just remembered earlier today, it was exactly 15 years today that Austin and his little sister were separated from each other. It was the most horrible day of my entire life. The worst thing is that as long as I don't know where Ally and her mother are, now, I can't have communication with my daughter and Austin will never get to see his real mom or his little sister. The guilt is killing me. Every day, that horrifying scene plays over and over in my mind…

*FLASHBACK*  
_"Mike, you worthless man; can you not hear your daughter crying?!" Penny bellowed in my ear._

_Penny, Austin (my two-year-old son), Ally (my seven-month-year-old daughter) and I were chilling at home, as a normal family would do on a late Saturday night. Only difference is, Penny was screaming shit into my ear... absolute shit!_

"_Penny, I gotta concentrate on the football game. I made a really good bet and I have a strong feeling that we are going to be rich in a matter of seconds." I told her with my eyes glued to the television, screaming at the top of my voice over the piercing sound of Ally crying._

"_Damn! I shouldn't have left Lester for this piece of shit! Man, I am here struggling with a two year old and a 7 month old baby and this poor excuse for a husband is slumping on the couch watching God knows what!" Penny whisper-yelled as she rushed to Ally's crib._

"_Excuse me, Penny?!"_

"_Fucking go away! I have no business with you neither do I want to have any business with you! Let me just tell you now, since you can't take care of your own daughter, we will be leaving here tonight and you can take care of you little boy, Austin on your won because I'm finished! Like father, like son. Ha, I hope not." Penny muttered as she dragged suitcases out from the storage closet._

"_I want you and Ally out of here by 12 midnight or you're not going to like what I'll do!"_

"_WHAT?! It was my idea to leave in the first place; you can't walk in here and dictate when we leave! I will get all my things in my own time whether you like it or not."_

_I walked into Ally's room and hauled her out of her crib. I grabbed her little coat, her shoes and some other things. As quickly as I could, I pulled out a suitcase from the corner of her bedroom, took all the baby items out of Ally's drawers and threw them, angrily into the suitcase._

"_GET YOUR BADASS HANDS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!" Penny yelled at me._

_Reluctantly, I handed Ally over to Penny as she grabbed the suitcase from my hands._

"_I hope you drop dead real soon, Mike. Why don't you run back to the girl at the salon, Mimi. I really think you two will hit it off." Penny snarled as she reached for the door handle._

_Austin waddled out of his room rubbing his eyes. "Mommy, where you going?"_

"_Listen, baby boy, Mommy's taking Ally out somewhere and I'm not sure when we'll be back," Penny lied. I knew for sure that she wouldn't be returning anytime soon, so long as I was around._

"_B—But, mommy, I don't want you to go." Austin cried. I would've cried too at the sight of my two-year-old son crying for his mother, but the anger inside of me was boiling way too much for me to feel any pity._

"_Honey, you've gotta trust me. Ally and I will see you soon. Just keep looking out that window and one day we will turn up, okay? I promise. Love you sweetie." Penny told Austin._

"_You better take care of my son, Mike. For once in my life I am counting on you to make sure he is brought up so well that I won't even recognize him the next time I see him." Penny said with a scowl as she shed a small tear._

_I watched the clock in the hallway tick until both hands hit the 12. "Goodbye, Penny. I hope you drop dead, too." I whispered into her ear, watching her run out of my door._

_That was the last I saw of Penny and Ally after the door slammed shut…_

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

I heard the keys rattle in the door. It was Austin. From that day, he'd grown up to be a wonderful young man; so intelligent and handsome. Every day I look back and I remember what Penny had told me; she wanted Austin so well brought up, she didn't recognize him the next time she saw him. I think she'd be proud if she saw my son now. I liked the sound of that; 'my son'.

"Uhhhh, hey, Dad! What's going on?" Austin asked as he threw his bag down onto the couch.

"Nothing, son. Why'd you ask, huh?"

"Well…. You were kind of staring into thin air and you have this crazed look in your eye.

"Uh, y—yeah, I have a little headache. Could you grab me some aspirin from the kitchen?"

"Sure thing."

I hated lying to the guy; Austin was the perfect son and I wanted what was best for him, not to lay on him the burden of his mother running away with his little sister when he was 2 years old. But I had no choice because the guilt was eating me alive.

"Dad? I can't find the aspirin. Do you want me to run down to Walmart and get you some?"

"Son, I—I—I need to tell you something really important."

"Are you sure? I mean, Walmart is only a 10 minute drive from here; I'll be back before you know it."

"No, Austin. It's really important."

"Like, how important?" Austin asked as he slowly lowered into the chair behind him.

"It's about your mother. I think it's time you knew what happened all those years ago…"


	2. The truth

**AN: Hi! We want to thank all our faithful readers who have supported us even though school and life got in the way! So... it is now shout out time! This goes out to Lucy thanks soo much for being our very first reviewer. enjoy**

Austin POV:

I couldn't believe my eyes when my dad told me about that day 15 years ago. I mean, I am his son aren't I? I do have a right to know that my mother is alive and I have a little sister. Wow; even listening to myself say it in my head sounds crazy. I thought it was always going to be dad and me and now we have company.

"Uh, Austin." My dad called from outside my bedroom door.

"Yes, father?" I answered angrily.

"Son, come on. It wasn't my place to tell you that your mother abandoned us. She needed to tell you that herself when the time was right."

"So, what you're trying to say now is that my own father was not supposed to tell me that my mom is alive and is in an unknown location with this so called sister of mine? Yeah, right, dad it sure wasn't your place to tell me (!)"

"Austin, come on. I know this is hard to hear but it was too painful to keep it from you."

"Goddamn it, Dad! You just don't get it. I have this—well I did have a special connection with you and I can't find it anymore. Things like this are NOT meant to be kept secret. All these years I spent thinking my mom had died when she was really alive."

"Austin—"

"You know, dad, the weird thing is that if you'd told me that my mom had ran out on us, I could've spent this time hating her… now I'm hating you when you have been by my side from that day I was born. Well, I assume."

"Ironic, huh?"

I ignored my dad's side comment and I got out my guitar. I strummed random strings and thought of lyrics in my head that could relate to the dilemma is was in. So far I had nothing. All I could think about was the lies that my father told me for 15 years. Did you know that 1 year is 8760 hours? Imagine someone telling you pure lies for 15 times that amount? I'd tell you I can't imagine it but, I'm already living it.

When I finally heard silence at the door, I put my guitar back on the stand and slowly and carefully walked towards the door. I twisted the handle and stuck my head out before opening the door completely and heading downstairs.

Strangely, the kitchen door was closed. I pressed my ear against it to hear if my dad was doing anything inside. There were small sobbing sounds. My heart almost pounded out of my chest at the sound of my dad crying. With no ulterior motive whatsoever, I pushed the door open to see my father on the floor surrounded by a small pool of tears and holding a blade centimetres away from his wrist. He hesitated to turn around at the sound of my panicky breathing. His eyes were red and filled with salty tears and they had this look of depression about them. His body drooped so low that he almost looked like he'd been stuffed into a box for 6 months.

The blade almost met his wrist and I winced at the sight of it. I thought that there was no way my dad would do such a thing but, boy was I wrong! The sharp end of the blade pierced my dad's skin.

"Dad! Dad, please no!" I cried, running to his feet.

"Son, I think you are better off without me here to stand in your way." He replied with a raspy tone of voice.

"What are you talking about? You've always been here for me never against me. I can't live without you. Please."

"Austin." He said as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I love you more than anything, but I can't have you in pain and I'm the cause of it all. Besides, with me gone, we'd both be free of pain."

"Stop the crazy talk, Dad! I will love you no matter what you do. What goes around comes around so I have to stick by your side because you stuck, _and are sticking_, by mine."

There was silence for a minute.

"Son… don't ever, ever, ever again… call me crazy." He replied with a slight smile on his face; he tossed the blade across the kitchen floor.

A flood of tears came rolling out of my eyes at the sound of my dad saying something sane for the first time in two hours.

"Dad… I love you." I cried loudly and put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm tightly around me.

"Son?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"Remind me to never let you go,"

"I don't think I'm going to have to remind you, Dad."

I looked up to see he had a wide smile on his face and his eyes were no longer red and swollen. My insides warmed up at the sight of it. The world would be crazy without corruption, wouldn't it?


End file.
